Candy
by Daraen d'Ylisse
Summary: C'est la soirée d'Halloween, pour Gouenji et Endou, se déroulera-t-elle différemment que les autres années ?


La tête vola et tomba sur le sol avec un bruit mat, aspergeant de sang les alentours.

Un hurlement terrifié retenti alors dans le salon, pendant que l'assassin prenait la fuite depuis la fenêtre par une nuit d'orage…

Endou enfouit son visage contre l'épaule de Gouenji, juste à côté de lui.

_ C'est horrible…

_ C'est juste un film, Mamoru. Un film que tu insistes tous les ans pour revoir, et qui te fais toujours aussi peur.

_ Mais ça parle de football !

Gouenji leva les yeux au plafond en retenant un soupir. Il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, mais il adorait ces soirées d'Halloween où il regardait le même vieux film d'horreur avec Endou collé contre lui et tremblant de peur.

Tout comme il n'avouerait jamais que, à lui aussi, le film faisait sacrément peur !

Il avait suffi que le héros dudit film soit footballeur pour que le jeune homme brun se mette en tête de le regarder, et qu'il s'agissait, accessoirement, de son film préféré.

Il n'avait jamais pu le regarder seul une seule fois.

Gouenji non plus.

_ Au moins ça nous mets dans l'ambiance. C'est Halloween, aujourd'hui.

_ Oui ! Shuuya, tu crois que des enfants viendront sonner à la porte pour réclamer des bonbons ?

Le blond observa son compagnon avec un air étrangement septique. Son regard se posa ensuite sur un énorme saladier de bonbons déjà vidé d'un bon tiers de son contenu d'origine.

_ Disons que si tu arrêtes de t'empiffrer, on aura quelque chose à leur donner, aux enfants.

Endou rougit et détourna le regard en faisant une moue boudeuse. Gouenji se mit à rire doucement en voyant ce visage qui lui rappelait le jeune garçon de 14 ans dont il était tombé amoureux, 10 ans plus tôt.

Comme pour confirmer leurs propos, la sonnette retentit, empêchant les deux jeunes hommes d'entendre la réplique du héros-footballeur du film d'horreur.

Endou afficha un sourire rayonnant en bondissant sur ses pieds, jetant un drap blanc sur ses épaules.

Il se précipita vers l'entrée, son saladier de bonbons sous le bras, et ouvrit vivement la porte en poussant un ''Bouh !'' tonitruant.

Un jeune garçon aux cheveux tirant sur le roux déguisé en loup-garou poussa un glapissement et s'accrocha à son comparse, un brun-bleuté aux yeux dorés à l'air particulièrement indifférent portant un simple costume de vampire.

_ Oh ! Matsukaze ! Et Tsurugi aussi !

_ Coach ! Vous m'avez fichu une de ces peurs !

_ Tenma… Lâche-moi… Tu es en train de m'étrangler !

_ Ah ! Désolé, Tsurugi !

_ C'est Kyosuke, pour la énième fois. Plus de ''Tsurugi'' qui tienne.

Intrigué par le brouhaha régnant à sa porte, Gouenji rejoignit le petit groupe. Il récupéra deux poignées de friandises dans le saladier et les laissa tomber dans les sacs à bonbons des deux garçons. Il coula un regard amusé vers Endou avant de s'adresser aux deux joueurs de Raimon.

_ Si vous attendiez qu'il se décide à vous en donner, vous êtes encore là demain !

Tsurugi hocha la tête alors que Tenma rougissait vivement à la demande de son petit-ami.

Les deux garçons repartirent pour leur chasse aux sucreries, Tenma s'accrochant solidement au bras d'un Tsurugi qui feignait l'agacement. Le regard doré qu'il posait sur le jeune garçon à son bras démentait immédiatement sa soi-disant mauvaise humeur.

Endou sourit en les regardant tourner à l'angle de la rue avant de regarder vers Gouenji. Il referma la porte et ils retournèrent devant leur film d'horreur au héros-footballeur.

Ils furent de nombreuses fois interrompus par des enfants aussi affamés de friandises que le tueur dans le film l'était de chaire humaine.

Malheureusement pour les enfants, beaucoup repartirent bredouilles de la maison, le saladier étant déjà totalement vidé de son contenu ; et le tas de papiers d'emballage sur le canapé et le sol du salon ne laissait que peu de doute sur le sort des bonbons.

Endou s'accrocha soudainement au tee-shirt orange de Gouenji en poussant un cri terrifié lorsque le visage tordu du psychopathe apparut subitement à l'écran. Le jeune homme brun avait la même réaction tout les ans, à ce passage.

Et comme tous les ans également, Gouenji plaqua ses mains sur son visage avant d'écarter ses doigts fins pour ne pas rater une seule miette.

Le film terminé, le couple put enfin mieux respirer.

Il était tard et plus aucun enfant ne parcourait les rues pour récolter des bonbons.

Les deux jeunes hommes se glissèrent rapidement sous leur couette, collés l'un contre l'autre.

_ Dis Shuuya, tu te rappelles quand nous aussi on faisait le tour de la ville pour avoir des bonbons ?

_ Tu engloutissais tout avant même la fin de la tournée.

_ Ce… C'est pas vrai !

Gouenji rit doucement en resserrant ses bras autour de son compagnon, plongeant avec délice son nez dans ses cheveux brun.

_ Tsurugi et Matsukaze… Ils m'ont fait penser à nous, pas toi ?

Endou leva la tête pour regarder le blond d'un air interrogateur. Gouenji sourit avant de s'expliquer.

_ La façon dont Tsurugi insiste pour que Matsukaze l'appelle par son prénom… ça me rappelle comment moi j'ai dû batailler avec toi pour que tu m'appelles Shuuya.

_ C'est vrai… Mais maintenant, ça me ferait bizarre de t'appeler de nouveau Gouenji !

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, ce genre de silence confortable qui s'installe entre deux personnes qui n'ont plus besoin de mot pour se comprendre.

_ Tu sais Shuuya, j'aimerai bien recommencer à faire le tour du quartier pour récupérer des bonbons… ça nous rappellerait des souvenirs !

Gouenji se redressa sur les coudes et observa son compagnon avec un sourire en coin.

_ On verra ça l'année prochaine.

Il lui planta un baiser sur les lèvres. Elles avaient un goût sucré, résultat de la quantité de friandises avalées par Endou.

Et ça lui plaisait.  
Gouenji sourit en réalisant que, même si les années passaient, la soirée d'Halloween se déroulait toujours de la même façon : le même film, un défilé d'enfants, Endou ingurgitant plus de bonbons que n'importe lequel d'entre eux ; et ce baiser au goût délicieusement sucré pour se dire bonne nuit.

Ou pour amorcer autre chose…


End file.
